sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Hot Lead and Cold Feet
| runtime = 90 minutes | language = English | budget = }} Hot Lead and Cold Feet (originally titled Welcome to Bloodshy) is a 1978 American comedy-western film produced by Walt Disney Productions and starring Jim Dale, Karen Valentine, Don Knotts, Jack Elam and Darren McGavin. It was released on July 5, 1978 by Buena Vista Distribution on a double bill with The Madcap Adventures of Mr. Toad, a retitled-reissue of the 1949 animated featurette The Wind in the Willows (from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad). Plot Jasper Bloodshy (Dale) runs the rough-and-tumble town of Bloodshy—named after him because he founded it—which lives in fear of Jasper's gunslinging son Wild Billy (also played by Dale). Jasper has just found out he has another son named Eli (again, played by Dale), who lives in Philadelphia. It turns out that years ago, Jasper's crazy ways were too much for his bride from England, so she left—leaving behind one twin—and returned to England. With the help of his English butler Mansfield, he writes a new will that mentions Eli, then fakes his death by pretending to fall off a cliff in front of Bloodshy's corrupt mayor Ragsdale (McGavin) and sheriff Denver Kid (Knotts), both of whom he has just told about his second son. We next meet Eli, who turns out to be the opposite of Wild Billy. Eli has been trained to live for the Lord. He works as a Salvation Army missionary in Philadelphia with orphans named Roxanne (Debbie Lytton) and Marcus (Michael Sharrett). One day, during a fight in which people are throwing vegetables at him and the children, Eli receives a telegram informing him about his father's death, a father he didn't know existed. He decides to accept the invitation to come to Bloodshy for his inheritance and take Marcus and Roxanne. Their stagecoach is held up by the Snead brothers, a group of outlaws that Ragsdale has sent to run off Eli. Unfortunately, nobody was told that Jasper's other son was a twin, so they mistake Eli for Wild Billy (the first of many to mistake the two). The Sneads return to Bloodshy, but did cause the stagecoach to run off, leaving Eli, Marcus, and Roxanne stranded. On their way to Bloodshy (by foot), they meet a woman named Jenny (Valentine) who is also headed for Bloodshy to start a school. They head for the town together. Mansfield brings the will to Sheriff Denver to deliver to Ragsdale. From there, it's learned that a contest is involved in the inheritance. Ragsdale sends Denver to find Billy and tell him that the fortune is his. The contest is a miles-long obstacle course known as the Bloody Bloodshy Trail that involves operating train engines, crossing a gorge using a rope, climbing a mountain, and driving a wagon. During the contest both Eli and Billy realize that Ragsdale has set them up to kill each other so that he would collect the entire fortune. Both brothers make up and expose Ragsdale for what he really is. Soon after Ragsdale is imprisoned. Denver Kid becomes the new mayor and makes his sheriff Rattlesnake, who throughout the film was trying to get his job as sheriff. Cast * Jim Dale as Jasper Bloodshy/Wild Billy Bloodshy/Eli Bloodshy * Karen Valentine as Jenny, a teacher * Don Knotts as Sheriff Denver Kid * Darren McGavin as Mayor Ragsdale * Jack Elam as Rattlesnake * Dallas McKennon as Saloon Man * John Williams as Mansfield * Warren Vanders as Boss Snead * Debbie Lytton as Roxanne * Michael Sharrett as Marcus * David Cass as Jack * Richard Wright as Pete * Don "Red" Barry as Bartender * Jimmy Van Patten as Jake * Gregg Palmer as Jeff * Ed Bakey as Joshua * John Steadman as Old Codger * Eric Server as Cowboy * Paul Lukather as Cowboy * Hap Lawrence as Cowboy * Robert Rothwell as Cowboy * Terry Nichols as Prisoner * Stanley Clements as Saloon Man * Don Brodie as Saloon Man * Warde Donovan as Saloon Man * Ron Honthaner as Saloon Man * Norland Benson as Farmer * Jack Bender as Farmer * Jim Whitecloud as Indian Chief * Brad Weston as Indian * Russ Fast as Official * Mike Howden as Official * Art Burke as Official * James Michaelford as Dead-Eye External links * * * * Category:1978 films Category:1970s comedy films Category:1970s Western (genre) films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Western (genre) comedy films Category:American films Category:American comedy films Category:American Western (genre) films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Robert Butler Category:Films produced by Ron W. Miller Category:Films scored by Buddy Baker (composer)